


Nightmares

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [38]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, going to each other for comfort, let them love each other, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: "I'm right here, okay?"
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Kudos: 86





	Nightmares

Virgil sits up with a gasp, uncomfortably warm and heart pounding. He feels the tears on his cheeks and the ache in his chest and he groans and buries his face in his hands. He's exhausted and just wants to rest but the nightmares keep coming.

He hears a whoosh and turns on his bedside lamp to find Remus at the foot of his bed in nothing but boxers, clutching a small octopus plush.

"Reem, its late. What's up?" Virgil asks. His voice is low and scratchy from just waking up.

Remus shuffles from foot to foot and shrugs. It's not often Remus will look nervous or worried.

"I could sense you were awake," He mumbles. "I know that— I know you have nightmares. And I know I'm not really the most comforting of sides but— But I'm right here, ok?"

Virgil stares for a few seconds before rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Dude, did you come here just to get all mushy with me?"

Remus bites his lip and looks away. "I was wondering if I could stay in here with you. Maybe it'll help a bit. You know, having someone else to look after you or whatever."

There's something in Remus's voice that tells Virgil there's more to it. Remus's voice wobbles slightly and Virgil picks up on how Remus is scratching at his hand — something Remus only does if he's upset.

And then it clicks.

"You had a nightmare too, didn't you?" Virgil asks softly.

Remus nods immediately. "I don't wanna stay in my own room right now."

Virgil lifts up his blanket and Remus crawls in beside him, instantly clinging onto Virgil like he's the only thing keeping Remus safe. Virgil wraps an arm over Remus's waist after clicking off his lamp.

"Thank you..." Remus mumbles sleepily into Virgil's chest before his tiredness catches up with him.

Virgil smiles as Remus falls asleep before finally allowing his eyes to close too.


End file.
